narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho in the Stars
The shinobi world was a world filled with madness and confusion, but true madmen were a rare breed. Masa Nakamura was the exemplification of both the shinobi world and madmen, a representative of both evils, something which made him the best at what he did. A merciless lust for murder enabled him to carry out bounty hunting to passionate levels of efficiency, a relic of the older generation that performed acts which they worst of them would cringe at. He stepped foot into Ryūseigakure indistinguishable from any other middle aged man, unkempt white hair being blown by the gentle wind, and only the most observant of people would notice that disturbing glint in his uneven eyes, and half of those observant few would turn away in unease. He walked down the road quietly, studying his surroundings after deciding to stop by at this place before continuing his journey. The Ryūseikage sat lazily at his desk tinkering with one of his many inventions when one of his capitans walked into his office. "Sir we have a new face in town, unregistered by any facial database before. However we did an extensive search on him and found he is a missing-nin from Kumo." Makaze sat up and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. "Keep tabs on him, I shall go make sure he is not planning on causing any trouble." With that he disappeared from sight, reappearing a few feet away from the man. "Hello there I'm Makaze, you new around here." One of his eyes expanded hugely while another of his eyes shrunk equivalently, as he eyed the new arrival. Masa's lips parted to reveal a wide, creepy smile as he chuckled for no rhyme or reason. "Ma....kaze. I'm just another stranger passing through your...village, heh heh..." He trailed off as his eyes darted left, right and back to Makaze, as both his eyes suddenly expanded. Makaze was quite disturbed at this man's use of creepy eye gestures. "So let me cut to the chase here. I know you are a missing-nin from Kumo and as leader of this village I would like to know what you are doing here." He finished waiting on the man. Masa's eyes widened even more with glee as he burst out in laughter attracting unwanted attention from the nearby crowds. "A missing-nin from that trashcan village? I'm not honoured at all!" Masa chuckled and chortled and wailed in laughter, bending backwards in a fit of glee, before suddenly snapping forward rigidly, an air of terrifying seriousness crossed his face as his wide, clowning grin thinned over to a terrible, tight lipped smile as his eyes retreated into their sockets. His voice lost its high pitch and deepened, darkening considerably. "I'm just passing by your village, Ma...kaze. No harm here unless you have a Sharingan wielder whose eyes I may wish to...inspect." Masa hissed, interested at the idea if gouging out an Uchiha's visual gifts and adding them to his collection. "So your the infamous Dojutsu Hunter then." Makaze concluded based on that simple phrase. "Hmm funny that you mention dojutsu I just finished something on that." He spoke zoning out before snapping back to reality. "Regardless be on your best behavior." "Yes, that I proudly am," Masa replied, somewhat normally. "Something on that...eh? Heh heh..." Masa trailed off interestedly. "Yes, that I can assure you, I will do...." He finished. "Alright then, i'll leave you to you business then." Makaze then turned to walk away, after he was a substantial distance away from him he spoke into a mic on his ear. "Keep watch on Masa, we have few Uchiha in this village and I would prefer to not have any incidents." Masa grinned smugly and turned away, but he was suspicious of this place. He felt that there would be something worth investigating here, especially individuals with special traits, people worth the hunt, worth the glorious outcome. So he trudged on with an eerie whistle, with his great blade slung across his back. "Tricks and riddles aren't my game, but hunting eyes could be my name," he muttered under his breath as he cackled and giggled, letting out a long sniff of the air. ---- But Makaze would have no way of knowing what Masa's "best behaviour" actually was. He had sniffed out the scent of a filthy Uchiha, sniffed out the mongrel that possessed the Sharingan. The Uchiha however was not in the mood to lie down easily, as a battle had quickly started after Masa had instigated him. Masa personally liked it when the prey fought back—their bodies would be warmed up by the constant movement of their muscles, which made them more interesting to handle when they were being dissected. The Uchiha inhaled deeply as Masa charged forward, unleashing his clan's prized technique towards Masa, who ran straight into the blaze; holding his blade outwards as the flames as they were absorbed into the special blade. The Uchiha barely had time to register the shock in his Sharingan as Masa's blade approached his neck. But his kunai flew out at the right moment, intercepting the great blade of Masa. Masa snarled and chuckled at the Uchiha, careful not to look at the Sharingan. "You pieces of filth are nothing without your third rate shitty eyes," he spat as he pressed the blade back, moving it closer towards the Uchiha, aligning the blade with his eyes. In that split second, the Uchiha's fate was sealed as Masa had gotten close enough. A quick movement of Masa's knee ravaged the Uchiha's groin, shattering his reproductive organs due to the sudden force and speed. The Sharingan might have detected it, but at this range, Masa's speed was impossible for the man's body to react to, even with those irritating eyes. The man's eyes rolled to the top of his head in agony as his mouth opened up, with a small "Oh," as his manhood was taken away from him. That would be the final expression he would ever wear. With a subtle movement of his wrist to his right, Masa sent the man's kunai flying, before gripping his blade with both hands and quickly bringing it all the way to the left. The Uchiha's head split from his body, rolling on the ground while the torso buckled eerily and dropped on its' knees. With a slight kick from Masa, the blood spurting torso hit the ground with a thump. A pool of blood quickly surrounding it as a geyser of blood rushed from the crude wound. Masa headed for the head, still bearing the Uchiha slime's expression of shock, as he dug the eyes of the man out and placed it in a special jar in his jacket. A man burst into the Ryūseikage's office screaming."SIR THAT MASA MAN IS KILLING UCHIHA!!" Makaze looked up with anger and sadness. "I hoped it would't come to this." he replied as he jumped out his window and sped off towards the location. As Masa stood over the man's body Makaze appeared behind him. "I gave you a chance you sick, sick man. Now you leave in a bodybag." He spit at Masa. "Evacuate the civilians! Collateral damage can be repaired." He called out to his guards as the teleported the civilians away. As he spoke above him a large mech appeared and fired of a homing blast of natural energy at Masa as Makaze created seven clones that would spit in two when struck and infect Masa with a deadly disease if he touched them. Two of them submerged themselves underground while two charged him. The rest stood before Makaze. "Get a body bag for your Uchiha slime first!" Masa yelled gleefully almost, as he kicked the decapitated head of the Uchiha like a football, sending it straight towards the blast of natural energy, allowing the two to collide in midair. However Masa had already utilised his speed to get away from his previous spot. As he leapt away, he twisted in midair, showcasing the grace of a gymnast thirty years his junior as he twisted in midair. Seven clones, two burrowing underground, two headed straight towards me, one gigantic machine of some kind, three protecting their master. Thought Masa, but his voice said otherwise, "Let's have some fun, Maaaaaa...KAZE!" The madman bellowed in an insane tone which echoed through the village as his blade slammed into the ground. A massive shockwave of deadly wind chakra spread forth; a terrifying dense shockwave of chakra which send the surrounding earth flying in the air in a 10 metre radius around Masa and his opponents. The shockwave expanded outwards quickly, as did the dust plume which followed the destruction of the epicentre around Masa, and not one opponent could have approached Masa as this shockwave had been launched. The cutting edge of the wind would also decimate everything in a 5 metre radius, with enough cutting power to split everything it touched in half, especially the clones which were approaching. Makakze stood as the shockwave rushed past him. "Hmph that all you got?" He asked mockingly. As he jumped backwards into the air the mech caught him and he climbed aboard. The two clones the were sliced became four that continued to charge at him. They were very close to him as well. The others disappeared underground and moved away from the battle. Makaze then tapped his wrist and activated the Twelve Sided Modular Defense Unit creating 12 perfect susanoos that quickly flew to his position. Two of them flew high above the clouds. The rest stayed behind Makaze. From the ISE he fired off a barrage of homing missiles. There were around 50 missiles flying at Masa from different angels. The missiles smashed into the soil and ravaged the ground, creating immense explosions which rocked the ground and decimated the landscape. However, upon close inspection behind the "Masa" which all these missiles had pelted, was not actually Masa at all. A puddle was left, and nothing else, where Masa had stood. The moment Masa had erected that massive cloud of dust, attacked the clones and so on, he had taken advantage of the natural confusion by quickly creating a Water Clone at the centre of the ruckus. Ten metres of dust all around had been enough to obscure vision and grant him a quick escape away from the battlefield, right before Makaze's army had arrived; right before he had leapt in the air into his construct. But Masa had analysed enough as he smirked while he cleared away to the exit of the village and normally untraceable speeds, with his treasure having already being harvested from the Uchiha. He also noticed the glancing weakness posed by the clones which multiplied after they took his hits as he did the math. Those explosions would have taken out every single clone on the ground, hence multiplying them twofold, excluding the two clones which had multiplied twofold as well earlier. There would now be eight of them alone for the initial duo. Masa smiled. "How young," he chuckled as he leaped through the exit of the village and continued his escape. He saw no advantage in taking over a village leader in home ground.